1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to circuit testing, and particularly to a signal testing system and method of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal testing of a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a motherboard, is an important phase in the manufacturing process and is closely interrelated to product quality. Currently, the signal testing of PCBs is manually operated using an oscilloscope. Because the signal testing of the PCBs involves numerous electronic signals, the manual testing can be very inconvenient and time consuming. Additionally, test points of the electronic signals in the PCBs are sometimes difficult to reach due to increasing complexity of the PCBs. A robot arm can be controlled to move to specified locations accurately and efficiently. Therefore, prompt and accurate signal test of the printed circuit board using the robot arm is desirable.